


When Gravity Falls

by OnceUponATimeThisHappend



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATimeThisHappend/pseuds/OnceUponATimeThisHappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you think you know weird. If you don't know Gravity Falls, your lying. Mabel and Dipper Pines already have a pretty strange life, living in gravity falls. But when an even crazier family then theirs comes to town, things start getting more and more active. But that's just normal, until the new boy from the crazier family finds the first of the mysteries books that the pines have been searching for. Guarded the best for its deep secrets, and the explanations that lie behind them. Suddenly Gravity Falls isn't just a place were weird thing happen, it's were something more is happening. Can the Duo find out the answer to some thing even Mystery# 1 doesn't show? And how come New boys getting them in a snap? better hurry because when because when one thing gets uncovered, it triggers a whole lot of other thing to awaken. Some good, most bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is normally set before Gravity Falls ep 19. And what I thought would happen but I might use some of the things that come later on in the series. Gravity Falls was very new when I started this story PS I might use supernatural references that are not in gravity falls (ex made up, another show...) because they make sense to me &/or I would like to fill in some gapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is normally set before Gravity Falls ep 19. And what I thought would happen but I might use some of the things that come later on in the series. Gravity Falls was very new when I started this story PS I might use supernatural references that are not in gravity falls (ex made up, another show...) because they make sense to me &/or I would like to fill in some gapes.

So, you think you know weird. If you don't know Gravity Falls, your don't get the concept, and if you haven't been there you've never truly met weird.

I'd really like to see you tell me you've been through something out of Gravity Falls that's weird, truly weird. You've got a story, bring it up, you might be one in a million, if your not you better have one hell of an imagination to make it sound like your the one in a million.

Get the facts strait, Gravity Falls in the most abnormal place on the planet Supernatural capital. If you have gone through some thing from Gravity Falls, then you have had a taste of weird. If you have been to Gravity Falls and have seen nothing different from it, then you are probably the crazy hobo in town, or you have never left the pace you were born and raised. or Just Really, REALLY, REALLY oblivious, like half the human population in Gravity Falls

Gravity Falls is also the best place to get into trouble, and adventure (the one that's filled with life threatening real danger, monsters and super cute dolls that are just plain creepy) . This is probably the only place you'll ever really have both.

Except for Danny, those 2 just seem to follow him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya! My first ever fanfic starter! okay so I know this is not really a chapter, but I want to start the chapters after this small info note about Gravity Falls but the first chapter will be up soon I just have to do a few things first. But in the meanwhile try to figure out who Danny is, he's critical to the story, Yes he is from the crazy family. Oh and he might not be mention in the first chapter that or you will only see a small glimpse of him only. might help figuring him out! Okay by! 
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> this is an old story and I am new to many things here please tell me if there are any mistakes, ideas you have for this thing or if you would like to be my Beta. ALSO IMPORTANT! please if you know of the special character that shall come later do not use his/her/it's name or give any hints of who this person/creature is or I will find a way to remove comments! some people do not like spoilers others I ask to try to keep guessing (PS I know many girls with the name Danny, and that might not actually be the real name just a cover up)


	2. 1) This is life for a Pine

Dipper Pines life was nowadays the same exact routine going over and over and over every single day. The day stared pretty normally, first he would wake up in Grunkle Stans shack, eat breakfast, but that's as far as his normal would go. After breakfast he would help with The Mystery Shack, a total tourist trap and then something as ordinary as fishing would turn into being stuck on an abandoned island and chased by a sea monster. It had happen before.

But he also had to put up with his crazy (literally) twin sister, and try to impress his 15 year old crush, Wendy Corduroy.

Dipper Pines was 13 years old, but his level of control over his life was worse than any other 13 year Old's, he might have been Super Man that had just swallowed a pound of kryptonite, considering what Dipper had to go through practically every single day with the level of power he had over it .

Yes, Dipper Pines would sometimes wish his parents hadn't sent him and his twin sister to Gravity Falls. But things were about to change.

And his wish would change with it.

Mabel Pines, the most energetic person in her family, crazy too. But she saw the good in everyone and everything, probably because she acted (and thought) so childishly. And younger children are not old enough to even know bad, much less believe, people are capable of it.

Though, you would have thought, that after all the monsters and all the little evil creature/people she had come across she would have grown up, just a little. No, she stayed the same. Even after getting the responsibility of a pet pig, Waddles, she didn't grow up. Some people might even say she became more of a child! But all in all, Mabel was a good person to have watching your back, and a (sort of) good twin sister to Dipper.

Yes, she was a loyal companion. Good at making people come out of their blue funk, or sleepiness.

Which was very useful this particular day.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" "Mabel, slow down! You're going to kill us!" "But I don't even know how to drive this thing!" "WHAT! Mabel how could you! Walking would have been safer than this!" "Stop insulting me! I'm trying to drive!" "Key work there: Trying. Yo-" "ROAR!" "WAAAAAAHH!"

Unfortunly for the twins, this particular type of monster that they had gotten to chase them finally showed some brain. It had decided to jump, leaving barely an inch between itself and the mystery cart. Dipper turned around and catching sight of what the monster had done, grabbed the stirring wheel and swerved to the right. Crashing straight into the woods but no longer being chased be Mr. Monster.

The cause of that was that the so called ''bright'' monster was not at all bright. It had only managed to stop yard in front of were the cart had gone off the dusty and rocky road. But what showed it was really dumb, was that the monster didn't retrace its steps back the yards, and started searching to the left.

Heck, it didn't even try to use its' nose, and from the way it had used it early, it defiantly had a powerful sense of smell.

And yes, it was easy to pull the cart out the forest, turn on the engine and drive the way the twins had been chased by the monster ( so they could get on another path and get home) till they were out of sight, all while not disturbing the very stupid monster.

 

"Why so blue, little Dipper?" Wendy asked the younger boy, who was slumped in his seat head on the table and had not moved ever since he had walked through the Mystery Shack door, accompanied by a much more cheerful girl.

"Mabel nearly killed us today, again!" Dipper complained, still not moving.

"Well, that might explain why you two are cover in sticks, dirt and who knows what else" Wendy replied, taking a seat across Dipper, and kicking her feet up. Which finally propelled him to lift his head. "So, what was it this time? Getting engaged to Gnomes, statues coming to life and ready for vengeance and Mabel not bothering to tell anyone, or C, something new."

"The classic, we got chased by a huge monster, and only managed to get away because the monster wasn't all that smart. But," Dipper said, stretching the word out "Mabel was the one who woke the monster in the first place and she tried to drive the golf card, but she doesn't even know how to drive! While we were being chased by the angry monster!

Wendy just stared at Dipper for a moment, looking stunned. Then she loosened up, "hey you guys go face to face with the paranormal, nearly 24/7, and it's rare for those meetings to be all tea & talking about the weather. Personally I don't blame the girl to try to it into fun.'' Wendy Then tilted her head and looked out the window.'' Also explains why the golf card is so messed up," She Turns back to Dipper, her brow in a slight frown "might want to get that fixed before Stan see's it"

Dipper Sighed looking at the busted cart," ya, think Soos could fix it up" Wendy snorted in response "Totally"

The older girl got up from her seat, ready to get back to (fake) working, only to be stopped by Dipper grabbing her arm. "Do you think I should stop letting Mabel eat raw sugar before going on one our… well, hunts?"

"You defiantly should, or else you little helper might have a hard time telling apart what's real and what's not." Wendy answered, giving him a small smile before pulling her hand out of Dipper's grip & leaving. Dipper emitted a small grin himself, Wendy had nicknamed Mabel his 'little helper' ever since she had learned about his growth spurt, and that he was officially taller than Mabel by more than 1 centimeter. Finally, after that whole "little Dipper" accident, he deserved a growth spurt.

Wendy was right he should stop letting Mabel eat so much sugar, speaking of which, were did Mabel even get all that sugar from?

Dipper was harshly yanked out of his thoughts by a plunger being shoved in his face. Dipper jerked back in surprise before following with his eyes the handle of the tool, and ended up looking at a stern-faced Grunkle Stan. "kid you're cleaning the toilets" Stan carelessly dropped the plunger on the table, then turned to Wendy pointing a second plunger at her " you too"

"Woe, no way. Last time I went in there, I saw tiny little, gray things in there, swimming. plus it smells worse then a swamp filled with decaying bodies." Wendy said backing away from her boss. Stan scowled and rubbed his nose in annoyance," yeesh, fine. The kid does it alone" Dippers eyes went wide, "w-wait WHAT, Grunkle Stan!" but the man was already out the door, Dipper sighed and trudged in defeat toward the bathrooms.

well my day just got #$%&^* worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's all for now almost done with chapter 2 and have a plot idea for three, after that I'm screwed, newest ep for gravity falls aired today, but I don't got Disney channel, and the ep is not on the internet yet so I think I wasted a good half hour in watching old ep of gravity falls, man I love that show ALSO TELL ME IF YOU ARE AGAINST CURSE WORDS, SINCE THIS IS RATED TEEN I WILL MOST LIKELY PUT CURSE WORDS IN HERE AND I DONT WANT TO UPSET ANYONE BUT COME ON THESE PEOPLE ARE TEENS AND ADULTS( THE PINES TWINS ARE 13 HERE)

**Author's Note:**

> Ya! My first ever fanfic starter! okay so I know this is not really a chapter, but I want to start the chapters after this small info note about Gravity Falls but the first chapter will be up soon I just have to do a few things first. But in the meanwhile try to figure out who Danny is, he's critical to the story, Yes he is from the crazy family. Oh and he might not be mention in the first chapter that or you will only see a small glimpse of him only. might help figuring him out! Okay by! 
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> this is an old story and I am new to many things here please tell me if there are any mistakes, ideas you have for this thing or if you would like to be my Beta. ALSO IMPORTANT! please if you know of the special character that shall come later do not use his/her/it's name or give any hints of who this person/creature is or I will find a way to remove comments! some people do not like spoilers others I ask to try to keep guessing (PS I know many girls with the name Danny, and that might not actually be the real name just a cover up)


End file.
